powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Ann Hart
Kimberly Ann Hart was the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the first Pink Ninja Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from containment. Her four teammates were coincidently her closest friends; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent. Kimberly starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kind hearted person. Skull, one of the local bullies, had a crush on her until she became involved with Tommy Oliver. However in Season 3, it is shown that Skull still had some feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject Tommy. All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. Midway through Season 3, Amy Jo Johnson requested that Kimberly was written off the show. The character was accommodated with a 10-episode story arc focused on Kimberly, leading up to her departure. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine Hillard. The veteran Ranger was targeted for elimination when Katherine (aka "Kat"), under Rita's spell, stole her power coin, granting her access to the Ninjazords . The coin being in the hands of evil also served to drain Kimberly of her life force as the Ninja Powers were linked directly to the life of the Ranger, unlike the Dinosaur-based power set. To take advantage of this, Rita launched a campaign to keep Kim overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she was focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics training for the Pan Globals. Her coach, the famous Gunthar Schmidt, grew increasingly impatient with Kimberly's apparent lack of dedication to her training. On one occasion, Kimberly trained late at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar after hours and, depleted, she fell from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Katherine which overrides the evil spell she is under. Katherine thumb|300px|left|All Of The Different Morphs By Kimberly calls '911' and Kimberly is hospitalized. She recovered, but almost abandoned her gymnastics training after that, until she is encouraged to go back to it. In a turn of events, Katherine took a dramatic approach to inspiring Kimberly to pursue gymnastics again by revealing to Kimberly a scrapbook of her own athletic achievements in the sport of high diving. After hitting her head on the board, she gave up on the sport, just short of her entrance into the Olympics. Katherine lured Kimberly to a local pool where she arrived just in time to see Katherine perform a fearful, yet expert high dive for her first time in years. This, and Zordon's declaration that her recruitment as a Ranger is over, prompts Kimberly to leave in order to train full-time with Gunthar Schmidt. Tommy was Kimberly's boyfriend and the two shared many dates and tender moments. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie The character of Kimberly appeared in this movie. Due to the alternate timeline of this movie, it is unknown whether Kimberly had control of the Pteradactyl Dinozord or the Firebird Thunderzord, although she still had the Pteradactyl Power Coin. She also used a weapon not existent of the show: the Pterodactyl Thunder Whip. Kimberly was depowered by Ivan Ooze and had to travel to Phaedos. There she gained the power of the ninjetti and the Crane Ninjazord. In the movie the Pink Ranger suit, along with the other five, was modified with metal and PVC plating and a new helmet design, as well as no skirt. In Turbo Kimberly returned briefly during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, when she and Jason are captured by the evil pirate queen Divatox while scuba diving, Kimberly and Jason were subsequently trapped on Divatox's ship and were to be sacrificed to Divatox's fiancee Maligore, the flame of evil. When the time of the sacrifice came near, the Power Rangers worked hard to prevent it as Jason and Kimberly found themselves lowered into the Volcano much to the pleasure of Divatox. With the sacrifice complete, Kimberly and Jason reappeared onto the volcano's edge both under the control of Divatox. After snapping their handcuffs with their bare hands, the two evil ex rangers, followed their master's wishes and began to assault the Rangers. Tommy was deeply troubled by this and took off his helmet, hoping Kimberly would remember him, however Kimberley merely laughed remarking that she had no friends and watched on as he was attacked by Jason. Turning her sights to the other rangers she ultimately comes upon Kat, who pleas with Kimberly only to be defeated with a sarcastic "Pink is out" by the previous Pink Ranger. With Jason finally overcoming Tommy and cornering him to the Volcano, Kimberly watched with great pleasure urging him to throw him in. However, just as Maligore was beginning to rise from the fire Kimberly was cured by Lerigot just as Tommy, in an attempt to save himself, inadvertently caused Jason to fall over the edge. Kimberly ran to Tommy's side to help Jason back out of the flames reaffirming her affiliation with Tommy and the forces of good. Kimberly and Jason escaped with the rangers aboard the Turbo Megazord and were among the spectators of the martial arts tournament in the finale. An original shooting script for this movie was originally going to include a romance between former Power Rangers Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart. This would serve as a possible reason why both Kimberly's boyfriend and Jason's girlfriend Emily from "Power Rangers Zeo" were not mentioned or present for the film. While the romance was written out, the concerned and loving glances between Jason and Kimberly remain present throughout the film and it is believed that they end up dating during the movie and/or after the movie takes place. Future It is not known what becomes of Kimberly afterwards, though her character returns in Power Rangers: Super Legends, she is not played or voiced by Amy Jo Johnson, and her character has been plucked from another timeline. Amit Bhaumik, the script-editor of Power Rangers: Wild Force, claimed in a 2005 interview that he had intended to reveal Kimberly had married Skull in a draft of Forever Red. Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Firebird Thunderzord *Crane Ninjazord *White Shogunzord (co-pilot of Tommy Oliver) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Pteradactyl Power Coin **Crane Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Bow *Pteradactyl Thunder Whip *Pink Ninja Ranger *Pink Shark Cycle Trivia *Kimberly is the only Ranger who does gymnastics. In real life, Amy Jo Johnson is a gymnast. *She is also the first Ranger who's a musician, followed by Katherine Hillard, Aisha Campbell, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Kira Ford. *Kimberly is also the first Ranger who is also a cheerleader, followed by Ashley Hammond and Lily Chilman. *Kimberly is also the first Pterodactyl Ranger. The second was Kira Ford from Dino Thunder and the third was Trent Fernandez in which his suit and Zord is a Tupuxuara. *Kimberly has a bird Zord followed by Tommy Oliver (Falcon) & (Phoenix), Damon Henderson (Condor), Taylor Earhardt (Eagle), Shane Clarke (Hawk), Scott Truman (Eagle) and Gem (Falcon). See Also *Risha Tribe Princess Mei Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin